Skyfall
by Achlys-chan666
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar una persona para cumplir sus sueños? ¿Es capaz incluso de sanar viejas heridas y hacerse un nuevo camino, aunque todo parezca girarse en su contra? Roxas/Naminé; Terra/Aqua
1. Afortunada casualidad

_-¿Marluxia? Marluxia, ¿dónde está mamá? Hace ya casi un día que no la veo. Estoy preocupada y asustada por ella..._

_-Nami, pequeña, mamá ya no va a volver. Pero no te preocupes, está en un lugar mejor, y ahora yo cuidaré de ti._

* * *

La muchacha rubia se despertó de un sobresalto. Respiró agitadamente durante unos instantes, empapada en un desagradable sudor frío para luego, centrándose en que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, tranquilizarse como había tenido que hacer en tantas otras ocasiones. Con las manos aún temblorosas, apartó el lío de sábanas que tenía encima y apagó la alarma del despertador, que no había sonado todavía. La misma rutina de siempre. Naminé aguzó el oído, intrigada. Un conocido ruido de llaves la alertó al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien había entrado y cerrado la puerta sigilosamente. _"Aqua"_ pensó, con una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

-Buenos días – dijo en voz alta desde su habitación, haciéndole entender a la recién llegada que estaba despierta y la había escuchado. Su compañera soltó una expresión malsonante y muy poco femenina y Naminé fue hacia ella, que había entrado en la cocina y se había acomodado en una de las feas sillas.

-No se puede esconderte nada, ¿eh? - dijo la chica, fulminando a Naminé con la mirada. En sus ojos azules, sin embargo, bailaba la risa.

Aqua tenía la costumbre de salir por las noches y no volver hasta la mañana siguiente, como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, claro. Era hermosa, muy inteligente y no había una sola persona a quien no cayera bien. Evidentemente, muchos chicos estaban interesados en ella. Y Naminé, claro, lo sabía.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y con quién?

-Tranquila, mamá. Al final no pasó nada. Bueno, nada inesperado.

Naminé soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza. Se dirigió a uno de los estantes y se sirvió una taza enorme de café con leche. La alzó hacia Aqua, interrogante, pero su amiga negó.

-Ya estoy más que despierta – explicó, con una significativa sonrisa.

-Vamos, cuéntame como ha ido, sé que te mueres de ganas – la exhortó ella, obligándose a sonreír levemente. Dio un sorbo de su taza e hizo una mueca antes de añadir – Asqueroso. Recuérdame que compre una nueva cafetera.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés hoy tan receptiva – la chica de cabello azul se echó a reír, con esa risa suya que hacía que los chicos (y en ocasiones, incluso chicas) cayeran a sus pies como moscas – Pero no es una gran historia. Terra no sabía si pedírmelo o no. Es que es terriblemente tímido para eso, ¿sabes? Pero al final se lanzó, y le dije que sí, claro. Quien sabe, ¡quizás sea él el elegido de mi corazón!

-Cursi...

-¡Eh! ¡No te pases! Podrías alegrarte de que estemos saliendo, por fin, oficialmente.

-Y me alegro, me alegro – afirmó Naminé - ¿Y qué fue de ese otro chico? El tal... ¿cómo era? ¿Zack?

-¿Zack Fair? - preguntó Aqua, confundida – Oh, aún no ha superado que rompiera con él. Hace unos tres días me envió un ramo de rosas...

Naminé apretó un poco los puños, pero su entusiasmada compañera no pareció advertirlo.

-...¡y dicen que se ha metido en una banda callejera! - finalizó ella, incrédula - ¡Está como una cabra! Sólo espero que no se meta en líos y... ¿Naminé?

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco... rara – dijo Aqua, tímidamente.

-Perfectamente – contestó la chica, cortante – Sin contar la dosis diaria de pesadillas, malestares y todo lo demás.

La expresión de Aqua pasó de analítica a turbada, pasando por la vergüenza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto, la peliazul lo sabía. La madre de Naminé había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía quince años, y su padre se había largado de casa poco después de que ella naciera. Huérfana, tuvo que irse a vivir con su tío Marluxia, el único pariente de la chica, al que nunca había visto antes porque él y la madre de Naminé no tenían una buena relación. Aquella misma noche, y durante tres largos años, Marluxia abusó de ella hasta que un camión lo atropelló, matándolo al instante y dándose a la fuga.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Naminé – Aqua parecía a punto de llorar, le temblaba la voz y no dejaba de frotarse los ojos. Tenía un corazón de oro, y Naminé se sintió culpable.

-No es culpa tuya, Aqua – murmuró con cansancio, dejando a un lado el café – Maldita sea, ¿qué vas a tener tú de culpa? - rió, irónica.

Aqua pestañeó varias veces y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor – dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-A ver, dime.

-Terra es director de cine. ¿Recuerdas esa película que traje el otro día? "Kingdom Hearts", ya sabes, la del chico que peleaba con una llave gigante. Bueno, pues la película es suya.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Naminé. Ahora entendía porque Aqua se había empeñado en verla una y otra vez.

-Ajá. Pero hablo de Terra, no de la película. Se ve que le han ofrecido un contrato buenísimo – comentó alegremente – Tiene que hacer otra película y, si es un éxito, sus patrocinadores aumentarían y podrían llevar la peli a Hollywood o algo así. ¿No es increíble?

-Sí, mucho. Pero no entiendo adónde quieres ir a pa...

-Oh, vamos, ¡abre los ojos! ¡Está buscando una actriz!

Naminé abrió los ojos como platos. Desde pequeña, desde que tenía uso de razón, había querido ser actriz, un sueño que había sido destruido en miles de pedazos tras la muerte de su madre. Tan solo pensar que tenía una oportunidad, por mínima que fuese, la mareaba, y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al mármol de la cocina. Se le abrirían tantas puertas... reharía su vida.

-Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo – prosiguió Aqua – Yo misma te traeré los papeles que tengas que firmar, si no quieres verte con los gorilas que tiene de productores. En una de las fiestas vinieron un par de ellos y créeme... era para caerse de espaldas, me dan miedo hasta a mí. Y si quieres, también...

-Aqua, eres la mejor amiga del mundo – dijo Naminé de corazón, esforzándose por no llorar como un bebé – De verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-El mérito es tuyo, boba. Eres buena actriz, te he visto actuar en los DVD de tu época de estudiante de instituto – sonrió con malicia.

-No, de verdad. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-¿Estás borracha? - rió Aqua, viéndose sorprendida por un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – A saber qué demonios le has echado a ese café. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide – la chica se zafó del abrazo de oso de Naminé y buscó en su enorme bolso de marca hasta extraer de él un montón de papeles grapados – Esto es para ti. Le comenté la idea a Terra sobre tus posibilidades como actriz en su película, y me dio una copia del boceto del guión para que lo leas. Ya hablaremos luego de la fecha del cásting.

Naminé empezó a pasar las hojas febrilmente, radiante de felicidad. Pero a medida que sus ojos recorrían las palabras, su sonrisa desaparecía con ellas. La felicidad se convirtió en sorpresa, y la sorpresa, en ira.

-¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó, mirándola dolida.

-¿El qué?

-¡Esto! - gritó - ¿¡Una comedia romántica!? ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando, Aqua! Y por si eso fuera poco, ¡encima la protagonista fue violada en el pasado!

-N-naminé, no... p-pensé que el sentirte identificada te ayudaría, que te haría gracia – intentó explicarse ella.

-Ah, entiendo, ¡así que mi vida es una comedia para esos estirados esnobs de Hollywood! - chilló Naminé, furiosa, lanzando el guión al suelo - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que sufrir por culpa de ese..!?

Aqua no respondió. La otra, temblando, levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de cuco de la pared y suspiró teatralmente.

-Voy a arreglarme para el trabajo. Sustituiré a Rikku en su turno de la tarde, así que no me esperes para comer.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Encerrarte en casa y negarte a interactuar con cualquiera del sexo opuesto porque te persiguen tus traumas no es una vida – dijo Aqua, alzando la voz una vez Naminé cruzó la puerta hacia su habitación - Sé que lo has pasado muy mal, no puedo imaginar hasta que punto, pero tienes que superarlo. Si te sugerí como actriz principal fue porque pensé que era un buen momento para seguir adelante con tu vida, y no para reírme de ti o lo que sea que hayas creído.

Naminé no contestó. Cerró la puerta sin dar apenas un golpe. No se enfadó, ni se rebotó como habría hecho una niña de diez años en mitad de un berrinche. Simplemente se vistió, cogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando que emociones contradictorias pelearan por ella en su interior.

* * *

-Ah, llegas justo a tiempo – sonrió Tifa, la dueña de el "Séptimo Cielo", desde la barra al verla entrar – Están llegando clientes hambrientos.

-Me cambio enseguida – dijo Naminé en respuesta. El "Séptimo Cielo" era el local de moda de Bastión Hueco, regentado por Tifa Lockhart, ex luchadora de kick-boxing. Al mudarse de Villa Crepúsculo, su ciudad natal, Naminé empezó a trabajar ahí más que nada porque siempre se necesitaba a alguien que echara una mano.

La chica cruzó el bar rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Divisó a Larxene, sentada en un taburete y pintándose las uñas, sin dar palo al agua, lo cual no era una sorpresa; y a Yuna, que tomaba nota a la mesa dos con marcada profesionalidad. Dentro, en las cocinas, estaba la encantadora Garnet, compañera de facultad de Naminé, que le sonrió.

-Buenos días – saludó la morena.

-Buenas. ¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla, pero me estoy volviendo loca aquí dentro – suspiró, mientras removía algo en una sartén. Parecían patatas fritas - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y traerme las cajas que hay fuera? El repartidor debe de haberlas traído ya. Están llenas de cervezas, vinos y cosas así. ¿Te importa?

-En absoluto, voy enseguida – aseguró Naminé, recogiéndose el pelo rubio en una coleta y abrochándose el delantal – Oye, ¿quieres que le diga a Larxene que venga a ayudarte?

-Creo que me iría bien que me echaran una mano, sí – dijo ella, tras dudar un solo segundo.

-Ahora vuelvo.

La rubia salió, guardándose la pequeña libreta de las comandas en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa, y fue a dirigirse a la apática Larxene que, de mala gana, entró a las cocinas. "Podría haber sido peor" pensó, aliviada. El carácter de Larxene solía ser insufrible, y más cuando estaba de malas con su novio Demyx (lo cual solía ser más a menudo de lo que muchos querían). Tras eso, sólo le quedaba ir a por las cajas que, efectivamente, estaban en la puerta trasera.

-Muchas gracias – murmuró el repartidor una vez la chica firmó. Se fue y, indignada, Naminé pensó que podría haber, al menos, ayudado a llevar las cajas dentro. Pero no.

"_Vaya asco de día."_

Había empezado a nevar, y el suelo estaba cubierto por no menos de tres centímetros de nieve. El invierno era una época dolorosa para ella, en especial el mes de diciembre. El mes en que su madre había muerto, y con ella, todo lo que le importaba. Un tímido copito de nieve se posó en su hombro, que Naminé apartó casi con desdén. Cargó con una de las cajas, llena de fruta (manzanas, concretamente), pero pesaba demasiado y acabaron rodando por el suelo.

-¡Joder! - masculló, frustrada, frotándose las manos entumecidas por el frío - ¿¡Es que nada puede salirme bien ni siquiera una vez!?

-Bueno, hay gente que lo asocia con el karma – contestó una voz a sus espaldas. La chica dejó las cajas y se giró. Se trataba de un chico no muy mayor que ella, de unos veinticinco años. Era rubio, aunque su pelo no era de la misma tonalidad que el de Naminé. El del chico era más bien dorado. Lo que sí parecían tener en común eran los ojos, azules como el mar. Llevaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba a media pierna, y unas botas de motero. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se agachó hacia Naminé – Eh, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

Intimidada, negó con la cabeza, poniéndose a la defensiva. Ese chico... esos aires que tenía... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de repente se acordaba de Marluxia?

-Oh, perdona. Me llamo Roxas – se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que fue rápidamente ignorada -¿Y tú? ¿Naminé? - preguntó, bajando la mano y señalando con la barbilla el pequeño letrero con su nombre en la pechera de la camisa – Es un bonito nombre. Te llamarán Nami, ¿no?

Naminé siguió sin contestar, pero frunció un poco el ceño. Terminó de recoger las cosas del suelo, cogió las cajas y abrió la puerta trasera de un puntapié.

-En fin, un placer conocerte, Nami. Espero verte a menudo por aquí – Roxas sonrió de lado. Dio otra calada, y mientras Naminé cerraba la puerta de otra patada le escuchó cantar - _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah... Hallelujah..._ - Roxas rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había desafinado.

Naminé terminó de cerrar con un deje de sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? El "Hallelujah" de Bon Jovi... su canción favorita, o al menos una de ellas... No, que tontería, no podía saberlo de ninguna de las maneras, jamás se habían visto antes. Debía ser una... afortunada casualidad.

"Una afortunada casualidad. Seré estúpida"

Pensativa, dejó las cajas en la cocina y se dedicó a hacer cortos viajes de la cocina a las mesas y viceversa, y a intercambiar palabras con Tifa, Yuna y Garnet hasta que, finalmente, llegó su descanso. Larxene se sentó al lado de Naminé. Había empezado a beber su habitual lata de Coronita, y al parecer ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Hay cosas que... sólo pasan una vez en la vida... oportunidades, ¿me entiendes? - en realidad, parecía que hubiese dicho _"opurtuonidadesh" _pero Naminé asintió, dándole la razón. Una Larxene borracha podía ser peor que la Larxene de siempre – Y esas, hip, hay que aprovecharlas.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón... - murmuró Naminé, más para si que para su alcohólica compañera. Se levantó de la mesa y salió fuera con el móvil en la mano. No había ni rastro de Roxas, pero no era para eso por lo que había salido. Marcó un número, uno que se sabía tan bien como el suyo propio.

-¿Diga?

-Mmm... ¿Aqua? Lo he estado meditando y... ¿sigue en pie la oferta de la película?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia apartó el teléfono de su oído para amortiguar los gritos de su amiga. Así había empezado todo.

Con una "afortunada casualidad"...

* * *

**Achlys: **Bueno... pues un nuevo fanfic, esta vez con Rokunami como pareja principal. Les he pillado cierto cariño a esos dos. Y si escribo un solo fanfic la vida se vuelve muy aburrida(?) Y eso es todo. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy y sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y Disney y "Hallelujah" a Bon Jovi.

Dejad reviews con vuestras sugerencias, críticas y opiniones. Gracias y ¡nos leemos! ^^

PD: Larxene rules :D


	2. Oportunidades

Para cuando Naminé terminó el trabajo ya casi había anochecido, y sólo unas débiles luces en la lejanía iluminaban la calle. Aún así, no fue muy difícil para la joven encontrar su coche. El pequeño Volkswagen Escarabajo clásico de color azul destacaba de manera increíble contra los caros Mercedes de los habitantes de Bastión Hueco. Había dejado de nevar hacía una hora aproximadamente, pero el frío invernal persistía, y Naminé tuvo que encender la calefacción y abrocharse la chaqueta para entrar en calor. Mientras esperaba a recuperar un poco la temperatura y emprender el camino a casa, la chica apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. Había sido un día extraño, muy extraño. En su vida, un pozo infinito de oscuridad, había brillado una cálida luz que la guiaba hacia la salida, justo cuando ya empezaba a temer que nunca podría escapar de él.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas. A partir de aquel momento tenía que cambiar, empezar a tomar decisiones. En primer lugar pediría perdón a Aqua por el numerito de la mañana. Y luego, debía dejar de temer u odiar cualquier hombre que se le acercara, por atractivo que fuese. Sabía por experiencia que cuando más guapo y encantador era un hombre, más daño era capaz de hacerle...

"Cálmate" se dijo a si misma, abriendo los ojos y agarrando con firmeza el volante para evitar que le temblaran las manos. "No todos son como Marluxia"

Tardó unos cinco minutos en calmarse y, una vez más relajada, arrancó el coche. Su fiel Escarabajo ronroneó y se puso en marcha con suma facilidad. Conducir era para Naminé como un estimulante, le permitía olvidarse de todo y concentrándose únicamente en la carretera.

"Y hablando de estimulantes..." pensó, con una sonrisa, encendiendo la radio y sintonizando su emisora favorita. La música empezó a brotar del automóvil, y Naminé ensanchó su sonrisa antes de percatarse de la canción que sonaba.

-_I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord... But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Era el "Hallelujah" de Bon Jovi de nuevo. La canción que había cantado Roxas. Irritada, apagó la radio inconscientemente. ¿A qué había venido eso? No era normal en ella indignarse tanto por una simple canción... ¿o se trataba más bien del chico? Ah, no, de eso nada. No le interesaba Roxas lo más mínimo, ya había visto que era un tío más bien pedante, y ella no quería para nada mezclarse con gente así. Nunca. Además, él ya tenía novia. Bueno, eso creía, porque apenas un cuarto de hora después de su encuentro, Naminé se había asomada a la puerta trasera y le había visto irse con una chica morena, de pelo corto, que llevaba una gabardina similar a la de Roxas. No había visto la cara de la chica, per había oído su melódica risa. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Tal que mejor. Como si le importara.

El camino a casa no duró mucho, a pesar de la acumulación de nieve. En Bastión Hueco nevaba casi todos los años, y sus habitantes estaban más que acostumbrados. Aparcó bastante cerca del apartamento, para su suerte, y con ánimos renovados, entró en el edificio.

-Estoy en casa – dijo, colgando su abrigo en el perchero. Aqua emergió del salón para recibirla. Se oían voces desde ahí, así que debía tener la tele puesta. – Oye, siento lo de antes, yo...

La peliazul la acalló con un movimiento seco.

-Está olvidado. Debería haberte avisado, además... Por cierto, ha venido Terra – Naminé inpiró ruidosamente, su mirada era inexpresiva – Oh, vamos, deja de mirarme así. Si quieres ser actriz tarde o temprano tenías que conocer al jefe, ¿no?

-Supongo – contestó la rubia, despacio.

-Así me gusta. Venga, vamos.

Ambas entraron en el salón. No se había equivocado, la tele estaba puesta, y emitían lo que parecía ser un partido de fútbol. A Naminé no le interesaban demasiado los deportes, pero a Aqua le encantaban, por lo que siempre solían ver juntas los partidos, al menos, los más importantes de la tremporada.

Y ahí estaba el famoso Terra.

Era un chico musculoso, y muy alto; incluso sentado le sacaba casi una cabeza a Naminé. Y era guapo, como no. Tenía la piel bronceada y el pelo castaño oscuro peinado en punta, como era la moda. Algunos mechones de su flequillo entrecubrían sus ojos azules, dándole un toque "misterioso y sexy" como habría opinado Aqua. Cuando las vio, sonrió con dulzura, lo cual sorprendió a Naminé. Por su aspecto, habría jurado que era del tipo de chicos que se creen más geniales cuanto más fruncen el ceño o cuantas más chicas seducen.

-Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Naminé. Soy Terra – saludó, ofreciéndole una mano. Naminé, cohibida, se la estrechó.

-I... igualmente.

-Aqua me ha hablado muy bien de ti – prosiguió Terra con dulzura – Dice que eres una actriz magnífica.

-No tanto como eso – la rubia sonrió débilmente, sonrojándose. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba tan cordialmente con un chico.

-Claro que sí – bufó Aqua, sentándose al lado de Terra.

-Tu problema, sin embargo es obvio, y es tu... bueno, tu timidez cuando se trata de hombres.

"Vaya una manera de expresarlo con suavidad" pensó Naminé, exasperada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tan sólo se limitó a asentir levemente y a agachar la cabeza.

-De todos modos aún no hemos decidido quien encarnará a nuestra protagonista. Podemos hacerte una prueba – accedió Terra. Su tono despreocupado levantó de manera notable los ánimos de Naminé – Cuando tu veas que te viene bien. Si consigues sorprendernos y te ves capaz de hacerlo, el papel es tuyo.

-Gracias... y lamento los problemas que estoy causando.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Al fin y al cabo, estamos manteniendo una conversación sin problemas, ¿no es así? - Terra le guiñó un ojo, confidencial, y Naminé sonrió abierta y sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cielo, te ves agotada – comentó Aqua, mirándola de manera analítica – ¿Te traigo una cerveza?

-No, no, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar. Al contrario, Naminé estaba más eufórica que nunca, pero imaginó que comentarlo le daría un aspecto muy… friki. Así que, para hacer más creíble su papel de niña desfallecida, incluso bostezó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser actriz, ¿no?

-Ve a echarte – aconsejó -. Yo puedo arreglar la fecha de la prueba con Terra, si quieres. Aprovecha, que mañana tienes libre y duerme un poco. Hay un poco de comida china del mediodía en la cocina, por si te despiertas con hambre. Otra vez.

Naminé se sonrojó.

-Creo que debería hacerlo, sí – razonó, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación – Un placer conocerte, Terra.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Hasta mañana, cielo – la despidió Aqua, con una sonrisa.

La rubia mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación, donde se derrumbó y terminó llorando boca abajo en la cama, ahogando sus sollozos contra la almohada. Parecía increíble pero, finalmente, empezaba a vislumbrar una luz al final del pozo.

* * *

Después de una larga noche sin pesadillas, la letra de "The Diary of Jane" despertó a Naminé, poniendo fin a su descanso. Con la cara enterrada entre la colección de cojines que tenía en la cama, la chica soltó un gruñido y, a tientas, trató de coger el móvil y apagar la música. Lo único que consiguió fue tirar al suelo todo lo que contenía su mesita de noche, desde la lámpara hasta su ejemplar de "El Gato Negro" de Edgar Allan Poe. Gritó, aprovechando que su voz era amortiguada por la almohada y se levantó.

-¿Cinco llamadas perdidas? ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre? – preguntó en voz alta, exasperada, antes de pulsar el botón de "Contestar" - ¿Diga?

-_Soy yo_ – contestó la voz de Aqua al otro lado de la línea. Se la escuchaba fatal, debía tener una cobertura pésima dondequiera que estuviera.

-Me lo imaginaba… - suspiró Naminé.

_-Te he oído, ¿sabes? ¿Sigues en la cama?_

-Técnicamente no, gracias a ti. Espero que tengas un buen motivo para llamarme, sobretodo después de insistir que tenía que descansar y bla, bla, bla…

_-Lo que sea. Tienes que venir al barrio residencial de Villa Crepúsculo en media hora _– dijo Aqua. Su voz sonaba emocionada – _En la plaza esa donde tantos tíos cargados de hormonas y testosterona se pelean con palos azules. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese juego..? ¿"Struggle"?_

-¡¿Villa Crepúsculo?! ¡Hay tres cuartos de hora hasta allí, y más con las carreteras cortadas por la nieve! ¿Por qué has tenido que escoger un sitio tan _snob_? – protestó Naminé. "Por no hablar de que es la ciudad dónde viví de pequeña, dónde murió mi madre y me violaron… buena elección, amiga."

-_No lo escogí yo, atontada, ¡Ahí es donde tiene Terra el estudio!_

-¿Eh?

_-¡La prueba! ¡Es hoy!_

-¿¡Y me avisas ahora!? – exclamó Naminé, enojándose por momentos - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Haber empezado por ahí! ¿Y dices que sólo tengo media hora?

-_Llevo llamándote un buen rato, ¿sabes? En fin, no llegues tarde. ¡ Nos vemos! _– alcanzó a decir Aqua antes de colgar.

-Yo me la cargo – juró la chica, apagando el teléfono. Rápidamente, se quitó la ropa con la que se había quedado dormida el día anterior y, sin preocuparse mucho, se vistió con lo primero que encontró. La ropa no era una de sus prioridades, y menos con tan poco tiempo.

Naminé corrió hacia el coche. Gran parte de la nieve se había derretido durante la noche, lo que la hizo suspirar, aliviada. Lanzó su bolso al asiento del copiloto y arrancó, poniendo su CD de Queen en el lector de la radio. Fue instantáneo, el "We Will Rock You" terminó de despertarla. Conduciendo tan rápido como podía y dando suves golpecitos al volante al ritmo de la música, finalmente llegó a Villa Crepúsculo, tan sólo cinco minutos tarde. Aparcó de cualquier manera y echó a correr hacia el solar deportivo, el lugar donde había quedado con Aqua.

-¿Has salido sin abrigo, con el frío que hace? – preguntó ésta, nada más verla -. Dios, chica, recupera el aliento, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? – repitió Naminé, fulminándola con la mirada - ¿Pero tú ves normal que me despiertes a las seis y media de la mañana el único día libre que tengo para decirme que vaya a la ciudad de al lado a hacer un cásting para una película? ¿En media hora?

-Está bien, lo siento, pero no montes un numerito ahora.

-…

-Y podrías haberte peinado, que no te costaba nada.

-¡Aqua!

-Era una broma – rió, peinando a la rubia con los dedos -. Vamos, el estudio está por aquí.

Aqua la condujo calle abajo, señalando varias tiendas que le habían llamado la atención y hablándole de la fiesta de anoche en casa de Terra, pero Naminé no le hacía demasiado caso. Sí, había sido bastante fácil hablar con el novio de su mejor amiga, pero, ¿qué pasaría si, por alguna posibilidad remota, le daban el papel? ¿Se llevaría igual de bien con sus compañeros? ¿Y con el chico al que tendría que besar?

Sumándole esto a los nervios iniciales de la chica, Naminé estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. De ninguna manera le iban a dar el papel, de todos modos. Seguro que otras ciento cincuenta rubias habían hecho ya la prueba, y seguro que eran mejores que ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en conseguir ese papel?

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Aqua alegremente, deteniéndose delante de un enorme edificio de por lo menos diez pisos de altura -. Tu planta es la número cinco. Yo te esperaré en la cafetería, en la planta baja.

-¿No vas a venir conmigo? – preguntó, desolada. Negativa, otro golpe bajo. Sin el apoyo de la peliazul, sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad... – Fantástico.

-Puedes hacer esto, Naminé. Sabes que puedes – Aqua le pusó las manos en los hombros, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos -. Vas a entrar ahí y a darles una patada en el culo a todos, ¿ha quedado claro? Bueno, a Terra no, él está de tu parte. Pero sí a los demás. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora, ahora mismo señora – sonrió Naminé.

-Así me gusta. ¡Hasta luego!

Con renovadas esperanzas, Naminé se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón con el número 5. En la sala tan sólo había una mujer con pinta de estar molesta detrás de una mesa y escribiendo algo y, en los sofás, dos chicas rubias y la miraron con hostilidad. Después de observar con atención sus cejas, Naminé llegó a la conclusión de que eran tan rubias como ella morena. Se esforzó en no soltar una risotada.

-Nox Fleuret, Naminé – llamó la recepcionista al cabo de un rato. Acababa de salir una chica castaña de la habitación, y parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Claro, el legendario "Ya te llamaremos". Se preguntó si ella también recibiría la misma respuesta.

En fin, fuese lo que fuese, pronto lo iba a averiguar, ¿no?

* * *

**Achlys: **"Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Había pensado en alargarlo más, pero decidí cortarlo... la próxima actualización será dentro de unos días (espero). Muchas gracias por los reviews a los que dejasteis, espero que esto os siga gustando. Y sí, Naminé es hija de Stella (FFvsXIII)

"The Diary of Jane" pertenece al grupo Breaking Benjamin (gran canción...) y "We Will Rock You" a Queen (GRAN grupo xD).

**Gomen123: **Me alegro de haberte salvado el día ^^ A mí al principio no me gustaba demasiado el Rokunami, pero se han ganado mi cariño... ¡gracias por leer!

**The Grey Thunder: **¿Más comparaciones, no? Hehe, en fin... Todas terminan en algún momento, de todos modos, gracias por leer~

**Mia the Hedgehog: **No, está en mi lista neutra xD Prometido, obvio que va a salir Roxas, ¿qué pasaría sino? Gracias por leer, Mia-chan.

~ A los demás ya os he respondido vía PM... ale, ¡hasta la próxima! :3"


End file.
